Accidentally in Love
by Photoshopped Perfection
Summary: LxNear. The title doesn't really match much with the story, but it's really fluffy. :D My first fanfic, please read.


**I know some people who aren't that fond of the LxNear pairing, but the Inspiration Fairy hit me with a Fluffy-Little-Oneshot arrow and BOOM! Here we are. I hope nobody kills me for it. By the way, this is my first story, so don't blame me if it sucks.**

**I think it's sweet, so to everyone who hates this pairing, you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: *Le sigh* I don't own Death Note, unfortunately. If I did, I'd be rich. If I were rich, I'd buy a pet pig. If I had a pet pig, I'd give her some pancakes. Ok, maybe I wouldn't. I'd buy a pocky factory and my **_**own**_** laptop. (If you didn't get the If You Give A Pig A Pancake reference, then GEEZ! Am I the only one who still reads those books?!) Anyway, where was I? Oh right, disclaimer. Point being, I don't own Death Note, never will. Happy? Good.**

**Enjoy! If not, then at least don't throw anything at me. My poor head can't take any more, especially bricks… damn you little brother (My little brother thought it'd be funny to throw stuff at my head for half an hour)... Anyway, what are you still doing up here? Read the story!**

* * *

Near loved L.

There was no other way about it.

The boy loved everything about his idol, from his monotonous voice that soothed him like a lullaby, to the way he delicately held everything between two fingers as if it was all made of the most fragile material that would shatter at the slightest wrong move. He loved the way L would smile, even if it was so rare that most doubted its existence. He loved the way the detective would eat his sweets, and he often wondered if L's lips tasted like the sugar filled products he would constantly consume. He loved the way L would nonchalantly defend him if Mello decided to start teasing Near about the fact that he was in love with the man.

And if someone were to ask _exactly_ what he found so incredible about the panda-like detective, he would have to make a list a million miles long just to cover half of what he cherished him for.

"Near?" A toneless voice asked carelessly from across the room one day.

The boy looked up from his blank white puzzle to see his idol staring at him, head tilted to the side and an interested look in his almost pupil-less eyes. Near's heart skipped a beat, and his mouth lost all its capability to move. Oh how he desperately wanted to let the detective know how he felt.

"Yes?" He replied after he regained his ability to speak.

The corners of L's lips turned up. It was barely visible to most people, but Near noticed.

"I was wondering if you would help with this case, for practice." He offered.

Near took the chance to work with L gladly.

…

…

…

The detective timed Near as he solved the rather simple case, which involved the disappearance of a four old, and the prime suspects were the child's mother's cousin, who had always been mentally and criminally unstable, the babysitter, who claimed to have been locked in the closet at the time, or the four year old's step father, who was most likely seeking revenge for his ex wife cheating on him. L had already figured it out when he asked Near to help, but he was just testing the boy.

"The kidnapper was the four year old's mother's cousin. He locked the babysitter in the closet and drove off with the child in a stolen car. The police noticed the car and began to chase after him. When he saw them, he became panicked and managed to lose them long enough to leave the child by the river and drive off. He was arrested by the police soon after for the stolen vehicle. The child can't have gotten that far and is most likely in range of the fast food restaurant nearby the river." Near declared after thirteen and a half minutes.

"Very good, Near. Two minutes quicker than last time." He approved.

Near didn't care much about how fast he had solved a simple crime, as he was too entranced with L's seemingly endless obsidian eyes.

"Near? Are you alright? You look flushed." L asked, concerned for the well-being of his successor.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, L…" He said quickly, turning away.

"No, you've looked rather red since I walked in the room, are you absolutely sure you don't have a fever or anything of the sort?" L's eyes narrowed somewhat in suspicion.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Near couldn't help but stutter, as L had leaned in rather close to the boy's face as to examine him more closely to make sure he wasn't lying or something.

The door swung open with a bang. "L! L!" Mello cried excitedly, holding a test with a large A+ on it proudly.

The surprise of the chocoholic bursting into the room sent Near reeling forward, lips crashing right into L's and his arms instinctively wrapping around his neck to keep from falling any further. Of course he didn't mean to, it was all the blonde's fault. As much as he loved the man, he would never do something like that deliberately, and L would never kiss back on purpose either—oh god, L was kissing back. Near's heart felt like it could stop right there. He could've died happy. And it turned out that L's lips did in fact taste like sugar, no surprise there.

Mello froze at the sight of the sheep locking lips with his idol. He completely forgot what he needed L for so much and suddenly felt like he was going to cry, though he had no clue why. He turned on his heel and ran off, slamming the door behind him.

L gently pulled the much younger boy off of him. Near's whole face turned a shade of red that clashed horribly with his color scheme. "I-I-I'm s-sorry L… I didn't m-mean to do that…" He whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, it's quite all right, I forgive you. It was an accident after all." L smiled sympathetically for a split second. Near's mouth formed something close to a smile and he sniffed, trying not to cry.

Both of them were silent for the next ten minutes, Near's mind constantly drifting to the kiss.

"L?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" He spun his chair around to look at him.

"I need to tell you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?" L tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"L… I… I… I love you…" He looked down immediately after speaking, shoulders shaking.

The detective stared at the boy for a second, his eyebrows knitted together. He didn't quite know what to make of this situation. Finally, he smiled a bit.

"Near." He started.

The smaller boy looked up at him, eyes red.

"It's all right. I can't exactly sympathize on how you feel, but I understand what you're saying. It's fine that you feel that way, Near, I wouldn't, no, I _couldn't_ judge you just for that. I love you too, but not in the way you love me. I'm afraid I can never completely return those feelings. You'll never be anything more than a friend to me. I'm sorry." He sighed.

Near nodded.

"Can I at least have a pity kiss?" He chuckled hopefully, expecting a no.

To his surprise, L smiled warmly and nodded, pulling the boy up towards him and quickly bringing their lips together. Near's heart soared, but the kiss ended much too soon for him. He sat back down after L smiled at him briefly and returned to his work without another word, feeling like he could live his whole life with just the memory of it to keep him going on. That would be enough.

Even now, though the raven haired man is long gone and the Kira case had been solved, if someone were to ask _exactly_ what he found so incredible about the panda-like detective, he would have to make a list a million miles long just to cover half of what he cherished him for.

* * *

**Sooo? What'd ya think? Was it cute? I think that Near was a little OOC...**

**Actually, everything from the line where Near tells L he loves him to the end (except the L-being-dead and the Kira case parts) is actually based off of an experience of my cousins's. She fell in love with herbest friend, but she was a girl, so it's different, but you get the similarities. I actually took the exact words she tol me that she had said and made them sound more like something L would say. That's where I got it. She was so nice to her, such a sweet girl. TT~TT Breaks me heart to hear that poor Ame-chan was sad...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!! I NEEEEEEEEEEED REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!!! Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic. Don't hurt me either, I'm begging you... Thank you! Please review!**


End file.
